Pokemon: Prologue and Chapter 1: First Meeting
by Darkzytrix
Summary: The first chapter to the pokemon: A loners path series i'm working on. gonna get more chapters in soon


Prologue

The world of pokemon. Over 300 of these magnificent creatures co-exist in this world alongside humans. Helping each other, battling together against others, and most of all, growing together. Our story takes place with a particular pokemon. A Snivy named Fey.  
>Fey, and her trainer were closer to each other than any pair imaginable. They traveled all over the Unova region, battling tough trainers, going against the odds. And every time, they came out victorious.<br>One day, they decided to take their skills to the gym leaders. The first six were challenging, but Fey and her trainer stuck it through to the end and prevailed. And then there was the seventh. The last battle, Fey VS. Beartic. The battle was extraordinary, a great match between Ice and Grass. But in the end, Beartic won with a surprise avalanche.  
>The trainer fell to his knees in disbelief. He had lost, for the first time. At a lost for words, he picked up Fey, and headed for the Pokemon center. After her wounds were healed, she was determined to go there again and win. But all her trainer did... was yell at her for losing in the first place.<br>She understood his sadness, and when she tried to comfort him, he pushed her away, and ran. Fey got back up and ran after him as he sped away on his bike. Farther and Farther he went, without looking back. But Fey was determined to catch up to him. After 10 minutes of constant running, she stopped to catch her breath. When she looked up, he was nowhere to be found.  
>She continued running in the same direction, battling every wild pokemon in her way, in hopes of finding her trainer, calling to him. But after 2 days, she lost her voice, and after 4 days, she lost her sanity.<br>This story will begin 2 years later as Fey, now fully grown into a Serperior, takes on a challenge unlike any other.

~CHAPTER 1~

"Is she dead?"  
>"I don't think so"<br>"Hey, don't poke her"  
>"But her stomachs rising, she must be alive. Hello? are you alive"<br>"Shhh, what if she's sleeping?"

Fey's eyes slowly opened, waking up to the sound of two voices. She saw the back of a little figure and slowly rose up.

"Um, Chu. You might want to turn around" the first cubchoo said.  
>"What?" Chu replied. "You don't think that...she...could...be..." he stopped to the sound of deep breathing. Slowly he turned around to see eyes as sharp as daggers staring back at him.<br>"Uhh, Hi" chu said, slowly backing away slowly. The ice crystal on his nose glistening in the sunlight.  
>Quick in a flash, Fey hissed and hid in a bush.<br>"Wait, don't go" chu called.  
>"No, just leave her" the other cubchoo said.<br>"But she looked scared Rah" Chu said, slowly moving towards the bush.  
>"Go away" Fey hissed. "Can't you see you've caused me enough torture. WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!"<br>Rah jumped at the amount of fury. "We'd better leave her" he said, pulling on his brothers paw.  
>"We're not here to hurt you" chu pressed on. "We just want to meet you."<br>Fey looked through the grass, her eyes adjusting to the light. She slowly slithered out of the bush and narrowed her eyes, trying to make out the figure. Her vision cleared and she saw two cubchoos. "Who...are...you?"  
>"I'm chu. an this is my brother Rah" chu said, pointing to his brother.<br>Fey looked confused. "Rah-chu?"  
>"Bless you" chu giggled.<br>Fey hissed. "What are you laughing at" she snapped.  
>"No, No. It's just a joke. Get it? Rah-choo?" chu said, trying to keep his shivering voice even.<br>Fey calmed again. She looked around to see nothing but snow.  
>"You should come home with us" chu said.<br>Fey turned back to the two.  
>"Um" Rah said. "Could you excuse us for a minute?" he dragged his brother to the other side of a tree. "Are you out of your mind? Did you not see how fast she snapped? What were you thinking?"<br>"Think about it for a second" chu said, calming his brother down. "Look at her. She looks sad." he peered around the tree to see Fey, curled into a ball, shivering.  
>"I think something's troubling her."<br>"But to have her come home? Really? I say we just leave her here" Rah puffed.  
>"No" chu said. "We can't"<br>"And why not?"  
>Chu thought for a second. Then, he got an idea. "Remember that time with the gang of sandiles who took your favorite snowball and how i got it back? You owe me for that. You said it yourself."<br>Rah hesitated, then sighed. "Fine" he concluded. "But, I'm not the one who's telling mom."  
>Chu giggled."I wasn't expecting you to"<br>They walked back to Fey, who was drawing in the snow, a picture of her trainer.  
>"Why don't you come home with us miss..."<br>"Fey" she said. "Call me... Fey." She lowered her head again.  
>Chu looked at Rah and back.<br>Fey turned to them slowly. "Lead the way."


End file.
